Overindulged
by Mina Semiryu
Summary: Amber is a very complicated girl in a complicated world. Nothing serious has ever happened to her and her safe house, but when it does, she has no choice but to revert to her long forgotten old days, when she wasn't so sweet.
1. Chapter 1

It was quiet like it always was. The children would play outside happily without the threat of being made fun of, Amber could do the chores and help a few of them out for therapy sessions, and she could do this without worry. Not many people came to the back of the hills; they bordered the towering mountains behind that were said to be cursed. Amber could do nothing but laugh about it. She got food for the safe house in them every day and they were the most well fed people of the town. Of course, that made them frowned upon even more.

Most of the children in the safe house, including her, had a magic impairment. Some had too much magic to control, others not enough to be healthy in society's standards. Amber fell somewhere in the middle. Magic flowed to and from her without her trying to do anything; it's what kept the kids here safe. No matter how much she saw that as a curse, the children didn't; they applauded her for it.

"Amber, Amber, come play," little Marco called. The little batch of freckles was running around with Tyler and Anya chasing after him. He had a stick in his hand and a cocoon was hanging at the end of it.

"Marco, put that down," Amber called. She got up from patching up the blanket she was working on for the last week and raced after him. When she caught up he threw it to Tyler who, being large for his age, held it over small Amber's head.

"It must be quite depressing to be so small for a maiden of your age," Anya teased. Her little, perfectly white teeth shone as she giggled.

"I may be small, but I have more control over the situation," Amber gushed. She was small, something she couldn't deny, and she always got picked on for it way back when, before the safe house. "Now listen here before I get really mad, put the butterfly cocoon back before you're all in heaps of trouble with Mrs. Billing when she comes back."

"You wouldn't," Marco cried, his brown eyes growing big and gullible.

"Oh, I would," Amber said, "And there's nothing worse than Mrs. Billing finding out that you toyed with nature." Tyler handed it to her with a defeated expression. "Now go inside and clean up."

"Ahem," someone coughed behind Amber, making her jump in surprise and her magic to slightly burn her palms.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she turned around, bowing instinctively.

"You don't have to apologize, this was a surprise visit after all," as Amber looked up a young soldier stood in front of her. He was wearing the standard warriors mask and was heavy set in black dusted armor. "I am here to see the care taker."

"She went out into town earlier," Amber said. He stared at her and then Tyler before addressing him as an adult.

"Then I shall speak to you about these matters," he stated.

"I'm sorry," Amber cut in, slightly peeved, "He is a child of the safe house, not an employee, a provider, or any sort of role player."

"Well forgive me short stuff, but I need someone close to adult at least," the soldier remarked. Anya started laughing loudly as Marco and Tyler pointed at Amber.

"She is," Marco snickered.

"All three of you go fetch the others immediately," Amber sang, attempting to hide her annoyance. The soldier seemed dumbstruck as she shook her head.

"I'm confused," he said after a while.

"I am 16," Amber sighed, "By this midwinter I shall be a full grown woman."

"Ah, you must be one with magic deficiency," he nodded. Amber was further angered by this.

"Wrong, I have too much and I take too much in," she snapped. She breathed in, a steady ache coming to her palms. She turned to head to the cabin, "Come inside, I'll get you some tea and you can talk there."

"I would prefer it outside," he stuttered. Amber turned to him in confusion. "My peers would laugh and make jokes if I went in with you," he pointed behind him to a wagon filled with other soldiers.

"Then what do you want to talk about," Amber asked, "Your ill prepared for talking to someone below Mrs. Billing obviously and your attitude has made me want to burn you flesh to your armor." Amber covered her mouth. Curse her truth telling, a side effect of being raised by that proud woman Mrs. Billing.

"Well then, I should probably get a more experienced speaker then shouldn't I," he asked haughtily.

"Oh no," Amber sang, "You're going to practice, right here and right now, with me as your audience."

"Fine then," he snipped and leaned forward, "The kingdom needs soldiers." This deserved a slap that didn't end up being a slap but a full on face full of fist. Amber shook her hand witch was now conveniently broken and mending itself. "You little wench," the soldier cried. Amber squealed and raced up the hill to the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

Amber raced into the doorway of the cabin and slammed her hands on either side, forcing a sort of barrier between the outside air and inside. The soldier went confront her, unaware of the shield. Amber began to worry, what if this shield didn't work? It only worked once, when a lynx from the mountains had gotten angry because they were apparently in its territory. Any other time it malfunctioned when the outside power hit it, damaging Amber. She squeezed her eyes shut as he went to hit her.

There was a zap, a slight sting to Amber's hands, and a cry of slight anguished surprise. She opened her eyes, it worked? Why did it work? The soldier sighed from his fallen position on the ground and -no they shouldn't do this- removed his helmet. Amber stared down; he was no older than the children in the safe house with a young looking set of wide eyes, puffy cheeks that looked as smooth as a baby's bottom, and soft brown hair. "All right, look, this country is low on soldiers," he growled. His anger made his eyes squint at her.

"Then why are you here? There are only magically incapable children here," she growled.

"You're not incapable, and the rules lightened up so women can be taken too," he retorted. Amber scowled and started muttering to herself. The kids started coming to the cabin, rounded in by the troublesome trio, and they all looked at the soldier kid as if he was a hero.

"You all go to the rooms and stay inside," Amber said sternly. Marco looked at the soldier. The curiosity he had shone in his eyes as he continued to stare intently.

"So-"

"No Marco," Amber growled. She pointed to the rooms, "No information gathering, straight to the rooms."

"You made her bad side come out," Anya whispered loudly to the soldier as he stared in confusion as everyone walked by.

"Explain to me why you're locking them inside now," the soldier asked. Amber pinched his cheeks and walked him off the porch, him stumbling backwards on his feet.

"Let me tell you something, kid. These children are under my protection. I don't care what family you come from or how royal you are. I will kill you, impale your corpse, and set it on the road to this safe house. And another thing," Amber was leading him back to the wagon where all the other soldiers were, "a safe house is a safe house because these children don't have to suffer the hardships of the world with their conditions." She plopped him next to the wheel and crossed her arms.

"Well aren't you feisty," a soldier whistled. Amber glared over, not as mean as she would like due to her anger being taken out properly, and sniffed. "You would make a great addition to the ranks."

"No thank you, now good day," Amber turned on her heels and walked back to the cabin, slamming the door.

"Amber, look what I made by the river," Amber looked down at little Clair and patted her head.

"That's adorable, do you want to try it on," Amber asked as she took the stone brush from the little blonde. Clair nodded enthusiastically as Amber slid it into her hair. "There, you're beautiful."

"Amber, what were those men doing here," a small brunette asked.

"Well Tabitha, they were here to ask about getting more," Amber replied, "Of course, we need our fine young men here to take care of us, don't we?"

"They could've taken Timmy," Clair blurted. Amber laughed and patted her head.

"No, they couldn't take him, he isn't even walking yet," she giggled. "Any ways, he's your little brother; you take care of your little brothers."

"I'm home," a sweet voice rang through the cabin. Everyone downstairs ran up as Mrs. Billing came through to the living room. She was surrounded by them all and they were all talking excitedly. Mrs. Billing had someone behind her, a large figure that towered over even young Tyler. "Oh you all are so sweet. How about you go to old Bessie and get the rest of the supplies." They all ran out, boasting to each other about how much each could carry.

"How was the trip," Amber asked, standing up and straightening out.

"It was lovely, until my guest had work call in and say that some girl from the safe house near the mountains threatened their lively hood," she glared sharply. Amber stiffened and shifted nervously from foot to foot.

"They were talking about drafting. I couldn't let them take anyone, most of them aren't even ready to go to town alone," Amber said in defense. The man sat down as if he was at home and stared into the fire. He had a cold black set of eyes that were outlined by the black rims you normally get when you don't sleep, he sported a long trench coat and his hair was back and shaggy, bangs seemingly never leaving his vision.

"This is the girl you were talking about," he asked. Mrs. Billing suddenly smiled, one of her scheming smiles that Amber had only seen when she was planning something for the children.

"Precisely," she sang. She sat Amber down next to him on the ground before moving into the light of the fire. She was staring hard at Amber and the man before laughing delightedly. "Exactly how I pictured you two," she nodded.

"Mom," the man sighed slightly irritated. "I'm pretty sure this girl isn't anywhere near marrying age. Why are you having delusional fantasies? Has your age caught up with you?"

"Oh no, not in the slightest," Mrs. Billing smiled. Amber was caught in a whirlwind of surprise. Mom? Was that what she heard? But, he looked nothing like Mrs. Billing who pranced around after children like a living blueberry, dark hair bobbing in their natural curls as she did laundry, soft blue eyes reading the words that came from her lips during bed time stories. "You see, she is turning seventeen come winter solstice."

"So, barely marriage age," he confirmed. "I thought I told you I wouldn't be getting married." Amber stood up in a huff.

"Mrs. Billing, I'll look for a husband when I'm good and ready," she growled. The two stared at her for a moment and then they both started laughing.

"No my dear," Mrs. Billing smirked, "You're going to be working with him as an assistant."

"Work? That's what you were talking about? But what about here," Amber asked after a moment of silence. She was embarrassed about the age questioning as Mrs. Billing's son answered.

"All baby birds fly from the nest, you're just taking off with another bird," he patted Amber's head that wasn't too high from his shoulder. "From what I hear you haven't outgrown your magic problems either. What's more is that you have so much that even the land doesn't go brown in late autumn."

"She can be a great asset to you Anthony," Mrs. Billing smiled, "and in turn she may find your behavior, relaxing."

"Then I take her tomorrow," Anthony nodded. Amber stood in the middle of this exchange as if she was air, not being acknowledged or looked to for an opinion. What the hell just happened?


End file.
